Session 6 - Templars, Crusaders, Giant stone cat beasts, and more giant beasts
It is go time says the GM Early in the following day, the company commander mustered the troupe and gave a speech. Everyone rolls notice checks. A suppressed rifle is fired followed by the sound of glass breaking. Suddenly, a figure of shadows plunges a dagger twice into the commander. The commander falls backward and immediately the figure begins to run away, taking fire from the company. The reflective cover of the figure falls away revealing a tightly fitting jerkin and a long cloak. Seamus fires twice, winging the figure each time. Judd launches a rocket toward the figure. As he turned around from Seamus' shots, he makes a 1 legged backflip and dodges Judd's rocket and using the effect to rocket jump to a nearby building. Sid snipes the figure in the torso. The second shot hits his thigh and the figure falls to his knees. Butcher injects the comm with a needle. Wounds close but the commander is clearly wounded. Ellie hits the figure twice with her pistol, but only manages to distract the figure from his chanting. Sarah fires twice, taking down the figure, but Salazar decides to finish the enemy with a rocket, obliterating the remains. Immediately afterwards, mortar shells begin to lay waste to the immediate area. The company rolls out to deal with the enemy fire. The commander is hauled off to more doctors. Platoon 1 rolls up to the central bridge. The pirate and Salazar set up on the peninsula, Judd near an MG. Seamus sets up near the end of the peninsula. Sid makes a buliding near the central bridge her sniper nest. Ellie rests in her self made fortifications by the central bridge. Smoke mortars land and tanks take potshots from across the way. Brian notices three templars and spreads the word. Two giant cats bound across the bridge towards the defenders. Judd blasts one in the shoulder, revealing it's rocky nature as it continues with a chunk of it's shoulder gone. The victim of Judd's RPG glares angrily at its assailant, opening his eye to Seamus' bullet. It turns tail and flees but not before Seamus' bullet pierces it's armor and it curls up in a pathetic ball. The other one barrels through and tears into 3rd platoon's MG nest, destroying the MG and gunner in one fell chomp. In the midst of this confusion, 20 crusaders run across the water towards the peninsula. The cat in the MG nest takes additional fire including a det charge that takes out all the cat's legs. The first cat by now has lost a limb and fallen off the bridge and submerged. A templar is noticed soaring across the water with the crusaders. Shots are fired but only Sarah manages to injure him, breaking his concentration enough for Sid's second shot to pierce his defenses as well. The MG on the peninsula guns down 3 templar. Judd fires wildly behind the group. Everyone else misses. Salazar fires a rocket at the templar, who then slices the warhead in half and slaps away the RPG. Ellie notices another detachment of 20 crusaders on the left flank heading towards 2nd platoon. Ellie Takes down 2 templar as they cross. Judd fires again at the templar, who flips over the RPG. As he flips, Seamus fires twice. The first is deflected midair, but the second hits the templar in the nape of the neck. The templar hits the water dead, not sinking. Sid takes out a crusdaer and Seamus follows with a similar count, but both are one-upped by Nathan Salazar's two. The crusader count is at 13 for the peninsula and 18 for the main defenses. The crusaders make it to the shore and fire their respective rifle grenades. Ellie lobs a grenade ineffectually. The once-dead templar recovers and jumps into a bunker in the middle of the peninsula near Butcher's position. Seamus lobs two grenades in the bunker after him, the second of which detonates in a place decidedly not in the bunker. Sid takes down another crusader, making 12 crusaders one the wall. Ellie takes out 3 more crusaders on the side of the bridge with her remaining two grenades leaving 15 on the bridge flank. Nathan Salazar takes out 2 more on the peninsula. The MGs take out 2 more. 8 are left standing. The sounds of screaming over the battlefield give notice to the Ress infantry crossing the bridge. Another Templar sets up his own MG in the middle of the bridge, and obliterates the MG nest of 3rd platoon and one of it's RPGs. The templar and his 3 attendants are taken out by an unknown sniper. Sid takes out two more crusaders. Judd destroys the bunker containing the first Templar. Seamus inspects its remains and finds nothing. Butcher waits in his bunker, hearing movement from the wall behind him. The old doctor throws himself down firing behind him wildly. Surprisingly not breaking his hip. The first shot goes into the wall. The second shot mangles the emerging templar's arm, knocking the sword out of the templar's grasp and into the adjacent wall. The Templar reacts by reversing the grip on his other sword, and impaling Butcher to the floor. The templar removes his sword from Butcher's dying body and then cleaves the radio man and special squad's leader. The remainder of the bunker's inhabitants injure the Templar twice through wild fire. Nathan Salazar kills many of the infantry on the bridge. Ellie pistols another of the crusaders, totaling her kill count to 6. Another crusader falls on the peninsula. The crusader counts are 5 and 14 for the peninsula and bridge respectively. A crusader disables Floye(sp?). The crusaders take out 2 more of 3rd platoon. Judd runs full out to the command bunker. Seamus approaches from above and fires a shot at the templar, but it is reflected into the throats of one of transport company's members. He then jumps down to Butcher's body and jams him with one of the miracle needles. Ellie tosses a det charge into the oncoming Ress and maims a score of infantry. Judd finds this scene and fires a rocket at the templar, who then deflects the rocket into Butcher and Seamus. Seamus dives into the Templar's hole, only taking an injury. Butcher takes the brunt of the explosion unfazed. Transport company's soldiers jump out of the way. Sid and Jack take out another crusader on the peninsula, dropping their numbers to 4. The templar misses the the platoon leader and takes a retaliatory shot in the knee, dropping him to the ground. Salazar blows up another 4 infantry, thoroughly demoralizing the infantry on the bridge. Allied infantry takes out 2 more crusaders on the bridge side. The Crusaders kill 3 members of 2nd platoon and injuring 2 more from 1st and 4th platoons. 4th platoon's radio man takes out 2 more Crusaders. Crusader counts are 4 and 10. Ellie is heaving from the carnage when something sharp pokes into her right shoulder. Something in Kori is whispered into her ear as the blade is forcefully removed, but before she slips into unconsciousness she sees another body fall beside her. Sarah's gun jams at some point. Seamus fires unsuccessfully into the templar's armor. Butcher attempts the save the fallen transport troop with a needle, but instead of recovering, the soldier's neck wound opens wider and grows teeth. Reflexively, the old doctor blasts the monstrosity twice, removing its head. Others freak out and fire wildly into the monster with the doc. Jethro runs away frantically. Judd takes his own sword and decapitates the templar and then runs off after Jethro to show off his trophy. 1st platoon decimates the remaining templar on the peninsula. Allies on the bridge take our another four. 6 crusaders remain. The Crusaders avenge the peninsula group and kill the remainder of 2nd platoon's assault squad. RUMBLING EARTH FILLS THE AIR. THE CAPS LOCK CATCHES EVERYONE'S ATTENTION. A beast emerges from the smoke, three legs, four arms, seven eyes, and forty feet tall. Category:Games